So Long Ago
by The Kimster
Summary: Fic about Sara as a child, going through hardship, fortune, and friendship. Please Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

**So Long Ago**

**Disclaimer:** I won't own anything affiliated with CSI in this entire story. I only own the other characters, figments from my mind.

**Author's Note:** This is a fic about Sara as a kid growing up. If I messed up any dates or ages or events or anything I apologize ahead of time. Anyway, please read and review. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"So long a go, we were all different. We were young and innocent and free. As we grow, the innocence slips away and our course of action must be taken in our own hands."

For some, this time comes sooner than wanted.

_

* * *

__August 11, 1981_

The prospect of Middle School seemed to get scarier as Sara Sidle stood in front of the large building. It was the first day of 6th grade for Sara, and she could not help but feel hopelessly alone starting this mile marker in her life. But she didn't worry. She preferred to be alone anyway.

A shrill bell rang across the grounds and students began hustling toward their homerooms. Sara glanced at here schedule once more before taking off.

Sara's first class Science was the only one she really cared about. Her teacher, Mrs. Lamont, seemed good enough. Sara was pleased to learn they would be covering chemistry and biology, among others. She preferred life science, and enjoyed doing chemical experiments.

Her other classes were unfortunately less satisfactory. They seemed to suck the fun out of school completely.

Thus, the first day of Middle School had been long and boring and Sara was relieved to open the door to her house.

"I'm home!" She called. She wasn't talking to a person, her parents were both at work, but right on cue, her black and white tabby cat bounded toward the door, more doglike than anything else.

"Hey Willy," Sara bent down to stroke the cat. Sara first found Willy digging through her garbage. She gained his trust by bringing him table scraps every day. Her parents found out, but instead of sending the tabby to a shelter, they allowed her to keep him. This was years ago, when Sara enjoyed life.

Sara went up to her room, closely followed by Willy. She set her things down and lay down on her bed. School teachers usually never gave homework the first day of class, so Sara rolled on her stomach and pulled a book out from her bed shelf. She was reading Of Mice and Men, a classic by Steinbeck.

She let the comforts of reading indulge her and she soon lost track of time.

"Sara!" A voice brought Sara back into reality. She sighed in defeat and put her book away and rolled of the bed.

Sara walked into the living room to find her dad flipping through T.V. channels. He didn't use to watch T.V. He used to come home and read with Sara. He used to come home sober.

"Hi dad."

"Is your mother home?" he asked gruffly without so much as a hello.

"No, she's working until 7." Sara replied coolly. Her father scoffed.

"When the hell am I supposed to eat then?"

Sara rolled her eyes. _You could cook yourself_, she thought. Her father turned his attention back to the TV and Sara went back to her room. Willy stared innocently at her as she entered. Sara could not help but laugh.

"You read me better than anyone, Willy," she said to the cat, stroking him gently. Willy was her best friend.

At seven fifteen exactly, Sara heard the front door open. She bounded out of her room, ran through the hallway, and turned into the foyer.

"Hi Mom," She said happily. You could say as an understatement that Sara got along with her mother much better than her dad.

"Hey Sara, how was your first day of Middle School?" She asked tiredly.

Sara shrugged. "It was okay."

"Is your dad here?" she asked looking down the hall.

"Yah, I think he's asleep on the couch." Sara replied throwing her thumb across her shoulder.

"Okay, I'm going to fix dinner. Have you fed Willy?"

"No, I was just about to do that."

"Okay, go." Her mother shooed her toward her room. Sara walked in and carefully closed the door behind her. She slid to the floor, waiting for the blow. Willy crawled onto her lap and purred softly. Voices from the living room carried to Sara's ears.

"Where the hell have you been?" Her father's voice was loud and angry as always.

"Working. At least one of us does." Her mothers cool voice defended her place.

"Don't go there Laura. I work just as hard to support this family!"

"Then where does the money go? To your drinking?"

"It's my money-"

"You have a family. A daughter who you don't even know."

Sara sighed. She knew her name would come up. Silence followed and she heard cabinets open as her mom prepared dinner. She couldn't understand how she put up with him. The arguments, the problems, the drinking…why did she have to live like this? A single tear escaped her eye and fell lightly on Willy. He looked up and gently licked Sara's arm in comfort.


	2. Ryan and Katie Hammond

**So Long Ago**

**Ch.2**- Ryan & Katie Hammond

_

* * *

__September 23, 1981_

Six whole weeks of school had passed since Sara entered the sixth grade. Not to her surprise, Mrs. Lamont became an inspiration. Sara took to haunting her classroom before the first bell rang, learning much about different sciences and curriculums.

She often lent Sara old textbooks to read, purely glad that someone was expressing a true interest in the noble subject of science.

This particular morning, a knock at the door interrupted their session.

"Come in please," Mrs. Lamont called in her calm and soft voice. The door slowly opened and Sara looked up in interest. Two kids, about Sara's age, walked in. The two, one boy and one girl looked as to be twins, with jet black hair and dark brown eyes. They were about five foot each, slender and quite nervous looking. The girl was clutching a small book in her hand, which Sara recognized as Of Mice and Men. Her interest increased.

"Hi," the boy spoke in a light voice. "Um, my sister and I were transferred to this school. The office said we should come here…because this is the homeroom?"

"Yes, they said I was to be expecting new students. I'm Mrs. Lamont. Homeroom is where you will come first thing each morning. Let me see your schedules."

They approached skittishly, as if unsure whether Mrs. Lamont was going to bite there heads off. They handed over there schedules, and Sara looked over Mrs. Lamont's shoulder. The twins' schedules and hers matched. She read the names of the sheet: Katie Hammond and Ryan Hammond.

"Well," Mrs. Lamont looked at the sheet, "Ryan and Katie, it's a pleasure to have you join our school. I'm sure you'll adjust fine. Have you met your other teachers? Or looked at the school?"

They both shook their head. Sara had an idea.

"I'll show them around. My schedules the same." She suggested. She liked the idea of maybe having more experience or power than someone.

"Sure. Ryan and Katie, this is Sara Sidle." They shared a nod and a smile. Sara got out of her chair and picked up her backpack. "I'll write you all a hall pass."

The group went out in the hall, where Sara inquired, "Do you like that book?" Katie looked down at the book.

"Oh, yes. I love reading the classics. Have you read it?"

"Yah, it was sad." Sara replied. Truth was, she did get touched by the book and the wonderful writing.

"Katie is obsessed with literature." Ryan piped in.

"You're obsessed with bugs!" Katie retorted. Ryan shrugged. They both seemed so much more relaxed now that they were alone. Sara could not help but feel extremely hopeful that she may have just met two outstanding friends.

* * *

Ryan and Katie became Sara's closest (and only, except for Willy) friends. Mrs. Lamont now had three kids in her room in the mornings, exploring school subjects further.

Sara found that she and Katie could review most books they both had read. Ryan had an increased interest in life science, and bugs. Though it disgusted his sister, he would find bugs in the ground and examine them.

"Hey Sara," Katie and Ryan had just walked into Mrs. Lamont's room.

"Hi guys." She replied. Ryan glanced at Katie before addressing Sara again.

"Listen, Saturday is our birthday. We were wondering if you wanted to come over and celebrate." Sara smiled. It would be wonderful to hang out with the Hammonds outside of school. She wondered briefly whether her parents-particularly her father would let her go.

"Yah, I'll ask my parents."

"Okay cool."

That evening during dinner, Sara asked her parents about the get together. Her father shrugged, really not contemplating what was asked.

"You can go Sara." her mother said, glad her daughter was finally getting a social life. Sara gleamed with excitement.

She raced away after dinner to her room, to tell Willy the good news.

"Oh, Willy! I think I made some friends!" She exclaimed. Willy opened his mouth a little letting out a small meow. He bounded around Sara, wagging his long tail. Sara laughed.

"You are such a dog Willy."


	3. First Happiness First Surprise

**So Long Ago**

**Ch.3**- First Happiness; First Surprise

Saturday afternoon, Sara left on her bike to the address Ryan and Katie gave her. She didn't have that much saved up, so her mother lent her some cash to buy them each a present.

As Sara pulled into the given address, she noticed the mailbox read: _Garcia's_. Sara stopped, thinking that she had the wrong street or something.

"Sara!" Someone called from near the house. Sara looked up to see Katie coming out of the front yard gate. "Come on in, I was just feeding our dog."

Sara left her bike by the front door, and followed Katie inside. She led her through the foyer and living room before turning down a hallway. Sara looked at each door they past. One read 'Johnson,' another 'Akers' and finally 'Hammond.' Katie opened the 'Hammond' door and walked inside.

Sara went in and looked around. The walls were peach and two identical beds and dressers were placed around. There was also one desk and a small table with three chairs around it. Sara felt a twinge of jealousy as she saw there large, well furnished room. Her own was small and cramped.

One half of the walls were decorated with bug arrangements in thin glass. The other half had small posters of famous quotes, books, and such.

Ryan was sitting on one bed looking amused at Sara's face. Reading her mind, he explained,

"Katie and I were adopted by the Garcia's five years ago when our parents died in a car crash. They have been housing kids for a really long time. We were lucky to both be adopted by good parents."

Sara slowly nodded. She would have never guessed.

"So Sara," Katie started, "tell us about you."

_Oh, geez, where do I start? _She thought.

"Well, I've lived here my whole life and I have a brother, but he moved out a year ago. He went as far away as possible." 'Far away' was half a lie. They didn't really know where he moved, but Sara figured if he had any common sense, he would move far away.

"I found my best friend digging from the garbage. He's a black and white tabby cat named Willy. He has such a great personality. My parents used to own a Bed and Breakfast, but they couldn't get along enough to keep it together." Sara silenced for a short while, deciding who had more troubles.

"Kids! We're ready!" Called a voice from another part of the house.

"C'mon, you can meet everyone!" Katie exclaimed.

"They're in the kitchen," Ryan led Sara out of the room and to a large but still cramped kitchen. Gathered around a wooden table were two chubby adults, two teenagers older than Sara, and one young boy.

"Everyone, this is Sara Sidle." Ryan announced.

"These are the Garcia's." Katie gestured toward the adults.

"Hanna and Heather Johnson," Ryan pointed to the older teenager and the young boy.

"And Samantha Akers." Kate nodded toward the remaining teenager. When each ones turn came, they responded with a 'hello' or a 'how are you' or a 'we have heard so much about you.' Sara nodded and smiled. The large adjoined household looked happy enough.

"Ryan, Katie," Mrs. Garcia stated sweetly, "do you want presents or cake first?"

"Presents!" They both squealed like children do on their special day.

Sara had not been this happy for a while, even though it wasn't her celebration. The twins received a small TV set, clothing, and books. From Sara, Katie got a collection of Mark Twain classics and for Ryan a bug display. Both would soon be added to their already large collections.

After presents came the cake, a large wonderfully delicious cake made by Mr. Garcia who was a baker. They hung around the house for a while afterwards, but by 5:30, Sara decided she best head home. She thanked everyone for their hospitality and left the property into reality.

On the way home, Sara wondered how she could have such a wonderful time when all hope seemed almost lost within her own family. The Garcia's were a match made in heaven. They probably could not raise so many children if they weren't. How could so many different family's come together and be so happy, when her family, all related, could not? She certainly didn't think it was the Garcia's fault, Sara highly admired their wonderfulness, giving homes to kids.

Sara neared her neighborhood quickly, and heard sirens close by. She thought perhaps Ms. Hannibal, their 90 year old neighbor, had another heart attack.

Sara's neighborhood was a closed road; any car passing through had a purpose in the neighborhood. This included the mail truck, the delivery truck, people's cars, and emergency vehicles, which in this case, happened to be parked in front of the Sidle residence.

**Okay, so I did these three chapters at one time to see if this story has any hope. Please tell me if I should continue. Thanks!**


	4. Trying to Understand

**So Long Ago**

**Ch.4**- Trying to Understand

**Author's Note:** Please review for me. I would really like to know if this story is up high or down low. Also, any suggestions are welcome.

* * *

Police lights flashed in Sara's eyes. She watched from across the street, frozen at the sight. There were three police cars and an ambulance parked in the street. Looking around, she could make out some of the neighbors watching from the windows.

"Excuse me," Sara hadn't noticed an officer approach her. She turned her head toward him. She began to feel uncomfortable, sitting on her bike.

"My name is Detective Mann. Is that your house?" He asked in a sympathetic. Shaking, Sara nodded. "Okay. I'm going to take you to the police station so I can ask you a couple of questions. What's your name?"

"Sara…what-what happened?" Sara stuttered. The detective looked solemnly at her.

"Your mothers been hurt." he stated quietly.

"I want to see her." Sara said definitely. She was starting to get her sense back.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait. I can take you to the hospital after we talk." Sara was not pleased with the plan, but she knew better than to argue.

The ambulance left in haste, and one of the police cars left shortly after. Detective Mann led her to his patrol car and took her to the station.

* * *

They sat in a small office, Detective Mann sitting next to her on a couch. During the ride, she considered taking a vow of silence and not talking. She had a shrewd idea of what happened.

"Sara," he said quietly. Sara looked at him. "I need to ask you some things, okay? Just answer truthfully." He waited for an answer, but Sara just turned to stare in front of her.

"Sara, has you father ever hit your mom?" Sara swallowed hard. She shrugged. The detective sighed. "Okay, Sara are you sure you don't know? You don't have to protect anyone."

Sara was sure now what happened. Her parents fight had escalated. "I don't know."

Detective Mann looked doubtfully at her.

"Okay, Sara. I'm going to drive to see your mom."

"Wait." Sara stopped the detective from standing. He looked hopefully at her. "I know what happened. Where's my dad?"

Detective Mann's face fell. He hoped her spark would be her spilling the beans on her dad. Instead, she still protected him. "Your dad's in custody. If no one presses charges…he'll be free to go."

Sara hinted some bitterness in his voice, as though he hated seeing her dad walk out. She sometimes hated her father for being the way he was, but still, he was her father.

"Let's go check up on your mom," he helped her up from the couch gently.


	5. Goodbye my friend

**So Long Ago**

**Ch.5**- Good-bye my friend

_

* * *

__June 24, 1983_

After that day, came more fights, more hospital trips, and more talks with Detective Mann. Sara found herself drifting away from both parents even more, not wanting to be involved in the fights.

She looked for comfort in the only places she could: at school, with Ms. Lamont, Ryan and Katie; and within Willy.

Surprisingly, the next year and a half went by fairly quickly, and Sara found herself stuck at home after finishing the seventh grade.

She woke this particular morning, with a jolt in her stomach. Today happened to be her 14th birthday. She smiled at how far she was already in life, and what she had accomplished.

Usually she would be the first one up and about, but today she allowed herself to get lost in her thoughts. Willy decided to curl up against her, wishing her a happy birthday.

"Have I told you how much you mean to me?" She asked him. He purred.

"You mean the world to me."

A door down the hall closed and Sara realized how much time had passed.

"C'mon Willy, let's go outside." Sara changed in lightning speed and opened her bedroom door. Willy followed her out.

Though the day was young, the sun beat down hard on them. Sara walked down the driveway to the mail box. Inside, was a package addressed to her. She stared at it for a second before seeing the return name: Ryan and Katie Hammond.

Excitedly, she ran to the backyard where she had set up a chair under their great oak tree. Very carefully she opened the brown wrapping and took out a small notebook and a model bug, with it's parts labeled. Enclosed also was a note and a birthday card. She read the note.

_Hey Sara!_

_We didn't want to wait until school to give you a present, so here it is. The journal is for your deep thoughts and the bug is there just because Ryan is weird and obsessed. Have a happy, happy, birthday!_

_Ryan and Katie_

Sara decided to take the things inside to her room. Once inside, she was startled by loud voices. She couldn't make out what was being said, but a moment later, the front door slammed shut and their loud Chevy truck started. She heard it rear back then abruptly stop. She didn't move.

The truck door opened and she heard her dad curse loudly. Sara moved to her window overlooking the driveway. She saw her mother emerge from the house and proceeded to the rear of the truck that Sara couldn't see. She felt a presentiment in the pit of her stomach, but couldn't bring herself to move anywhere.

Nervously, she glanced around her room, but was not hopeful. She knew that in her haste Willy had not followed her inside. Sara took a deep breath and walked outside with wobbly legs. When she exited her house, her parents both looked at her. Her mother never looked so sad, and her father never looked so guilty and sorry.

Her parents stood in silence as they watched their daughter walk around the truck. There came no scream, there came no cry. From Sara's position she could only see a single black paw, stuck at an odd angle.

Her dearest friend was dead, killed by a father she never loved, on her fourteenth birthday. How ironic life was.


	6. Anatomy of Life

**So Long Ago**

**Ch. 6**- Anatomy of Life

* * *

_August 11, 1983_

Willy was buried under the oak tree by Sara. As she gave her friend one last look, she somehow felt relieved that Willy could go to a better place and not have to deal with the reality of Life.

You don't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out Life. By Sara's scientific standards of it, Life consisted of two laws, brought to her attention by the poet Edgar Allen Poe, and Murphy.

Number one,** what can go wrong, will go wrong.**

And number two,** happiness will only bring you extra unhappiness later.**

These seemed simple enough to Sara, as she had already tested and proven them in her own life. That dreadful day, she had written these two laws in the diary Katie gave her. She told herself to remember them in a time of unhappiness or despair. They were the reason.

After Willy's death, Sara's father became normal in attempt to make it up to her. Even he, a self-centered person, could see how much Willy meant to Sara.

Unfortunately, this self-centered person thought that a day or two being sober could make up for killing his daughters cat.

School had begun once more and 8th grade was no walk in the park, even for Sara. Homework became a burden that Sara never relished. She continued hanging out in Mrs. Lamont's classroom, brushing up on her sciences.

She was recently introduced to forensic science, a science that is half chemistry and half puzzle solving. Sara was intrigued with the concept of DNA and fingerprints. She borrowed a book about it from Mrs. Lamont and checked some out from the school library.

With the encouragement of Ryan and Katie, she ran for class president.

"_You'll be great," Ryan had told her._

"_Yes, nobody wants to have some preppy cheerleader. It's not a popularity contest." Katie added._

Well, it turned out that preppy cheerleaders were exactly what people wanted, and it was in fact a popularity contest. Sara received more laughs than votes, and the votes she did getwere more against the other candidates than for her.

Ryan and Katie thought she would be heartbroken when she didn't win, but Sara couldn't have cared less. She actually felt happy. Happy that she had two wonderful friends who cared. She had fun. She was starting to think that her life was taking over the hardship and misfortune of home.

She started to get overconfident and forgot the two laws of Life. _Never _forget the laws, or the will come back harder than ever. And that's just what they did.

**

* * *

****TBC…..**

**I am SOOOOOO sorry this took awhile; I have just been so busy. But, summer has arrived and I'm back in full thrust. **

**Please, please review, your opinions, suggestions, and constructive criticisms meant so much to me. I will update ASAP. **


	7. When Fate Attacks

**So Long Ago**

**Ch.7**- When Fate Attacks

**A/N:** Just a reminder that I don't own anything that someone else owns. Also, some events are based on information I have gotten. If they are not accurate, please forgive me. As always, all reviews are more than welcome.

_

* * *

__January 31, 1984_

After the winter break, Sara found herself once more getting ready for school. Her room had lost its comfort and warmness since Willy was no longer there. She was about to leave when someone knocked on her door.

"C'mon in." She called. The door opened and her mother glided in. She looked sadly at Sara, closing the door behind her.

"Sara, hon," She spoke very quietly and guiltily. Sara wondered what was going on. Sara took a seat on the edge of her bed. "You know that me and your dad…well, we don't get along that well." She hesitated, not knowing how to explain herself.

"What is it?" Sara was very curious as to why her mother would come in her room at this hour. Usually she was already at work.

"Sara, I want to leave your father."

"Mom…"

"Sara listen, it's for the best. You can grow up in a better place with me. No more fights, no more anything."

Sara sighed. Her mother often talked about leaving. Sara hated the fighting, but she just couldn't imagine her parents divorcing.

"Why do you want to leave?" Sara asked. It was a dumb question, she knew the answer was obvious, but she wanted to buy some time.

"Sara, please. You know this kills me. I-I know that we are a family-"

"This is not how families act!" Sara half yelled, jumping off her bed. "Marriage is about commitment!"

"Sara please listen, you don't understand. I can't do this anymore!" Sara's mom pleaded.

Sara wasn't sure why she was arguing about this. She loved her mother and hated seeing her being hurt. She just wanted to pretend her family was normal. She was being irrational, but she feared that a divorce would only make things worse.

"I have to go mom." Sara picked up her things and left without a word, slamming her door behind her. She stopped in the hallway, and leaned against it. Inside, she heard her mother sobbing. Sara didn't know how much damage she had done.

* * *

Later that day, Sara was sitting in Mr. Johnson's, her English teacher's classroom. He had recently announced that they were to put on a career fair for the sixth graders. Sara thought about what she was going to do, probably something with science. A shrill bell rang through the room, signaling lunch.

Sara, Ryan, and Katie sat at their usual table in the corner of the lunchroom. Sara had forced the mornings events out of her head, but apparently her face told everything.

Ryan was going on about his career project. "I'll bring in some specimens and some books…yah, that'll work…" He went on, but no one was listening. Katie was watching Sara with concern.

"Are you okay?" She asked Sara.

"Yah," Sara tried to sound convincing. Katie thought of letting it go, but she couldn't.

"No, you're not." She stated. Sara blinked at Katie. Even Ryan stopped talking at this.

"Is this going to be a girl talk?" He asked looking between them. Katie glared at her brother. "Okay, um, I'll see you guys later." He picked up his lunch and left. Katie turned back to Sara, who stared at her stale macaroni and cheese.

"Sara. What's going on? You always seem preoccupied." Sara remained quiet. "Listen you can tell me."

Sara had never told anyone about her families problems. No one knew she had an alcoholic father that hit his wife. Sometimes, she wanted to tell the world…to let it all out. But, she just couldn't.

"It's nothing." She said. Katie sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"You know me and Ryan are here for you."

"I know." Sara responded quietly.

* * *

The trio was sitting in Ms. Hanson's Math class when there was a knock at the door. Mr. Kendal, the school principal, walked in. All heads turned as he whispered something into Ms. Hanson's ear. She nodded.

"Sara, please go with Mr. Kendal." She instructed.

"Bring your things." Mr. Kendal added. Ryan and Katie looked questioningly at her. She just shrugged, wondering what could have happened this time.

She followed Mr. Kendal to his office. Her heart stopped when she saw who was in there. It was Detective Mann.


	8. Of Pain and Power

**So Long Ago**

**Ch.8**- Of Pain and Power

**Author's Note:** Wow, the reviews are awesome. I really appreciate the remarks and encouragement. Keep it up!

* * *

"Sara," Detective Mann greeted. Sara nodded to him. "Um, Sara…why don't you have a seat." He gestured toward a chair. Sara obeyed and sunk into the soft cushions. Mr. Kendal also sat.

"Actually, Mr. Kendal," Detective Mann said, "Would you mind letting us talk in private?"

Mr. Kendal blushed. "Of course," he said, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

The Detective looked sympathetically at Sara. "To be honest Sara, I think we've had too many of these meetings." Sara privately agreed, but didn't say anything.

"Sara, you're intelligent, and I'm sure you would rather me get to the point, because obviously, well, I'm here for a reason." He looked around nervously. "I'm really sorry to have to tell you this Sara, but…your father was killed earlier today…and you're mother confessed to the crime."

It took several moments for Sara to absorb this. She could almost laugh at the situation before her. It was so absurd…so wrong. Maybe, if she had listened to her mothers woes, and hadn't been so stubborn, this wouldn't have happened.

Sara refused to believe her mother was capable of killing someone, especially her father. After years of letting him take advantage of her, why crack now?

"Sara." Detective Mann penetrated her perplexed thoughts. "You're mother told us that you're father became violent after she expressed wishes to leave him. She stabbed him numerous times to protest herself. Did you know she wanted to leave?"

Sara's heart fell to the floor. Tears began to accumulate. She nodded.

"sfdfns." she tried to mutter.

"What was that?"

Sara took a deep breath and looked at the Detective. "Self defense. It was self defense."

Detective Mann sighed. "It…_would_ have been self defense if she had _stopped_ at self defense. Stabbing someone even after they're not a threat is murder. I'm sorry Sara.

"Now, I'm personally investigating this, and…maybe we'll find something to help your mom."

Sara kept her eyes fixed on a spot on the floor.

"If you can, we need to stop by your house so you can get your things. Afterwards, someone from child services will take you…somewhere."

* * *

'Somewhere' turned out to be a group foster home in the center of town. For now, while a trial was being held, Sara would stay here with minimal possessions. The building separated age and gender, each having a different hallway. There was a common recreation area as well as kitchen and dinning hall.

Sara was placed in a room with a girl named Cindy Ford. She was able to explain to Sara the do's and don'ts better than the adults and gave her easy directions to her school.

School was horrific the next day. She tried to ignore the stares and the conversations she knew were going on. She walked wittingly down the hall, trying her best not to show her emotion.

"Sara." Ryan poked his head out of a classroom-Ms. Lamont's classroom. He motioned her inside, where she was relieved to find just him and Katie. Sara plopped down on a chair and sighed deeply.

"How are you?" Ryan asked compassionately. Sara shrugged.

"I guess it hasn't really hit me that my dad was murdered brutally by my mother, who is probably going to jail, leaving me to live with strangers." Sara stated blandly.

"Well, maybe it's better that it hasn't set in yet." Katie suggested.

"What are you talking about?" Sara snapped. "You don't know how it is."

"Actually, Sara," Katie said quietly, I think we know better than anyone how it is." Sara froze.

"I'm sorry guys." She mumbled.

"No worries." Ryan reassured her, "As far as we're concerned, you can nag at us all day long."

"Yah, we'll still be here with you through it all" Katie added. Sara gave a small smile.

She realized the power of friendship was what she needed right now and that she had it.


	9. Gone

**So Long Ago**

**Ch.9**- Gone

_

* * *

__One month later_

Sara sat outside in the chilly February breeze, waiting for the bell to ring. She shivered in the light windbreaker she brought. Normally she wasn't outside, but Mrs. Lamont was out with a cold.

"Hey Sara." Sara turned to see Katie behind her. She two only had a light coat.

"Hey." Sara noticed Ryan wasn't with Katie. "Where's Ryan?"

"Umm, well, I dunno Sara. Something's wrong with him." She replied unsure.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's like one day everything's fine, and the next… he changed. He started hanging out with a group of kids that are nothing like him. I think they're having a bad influence on him."

Sara thought about this. "Go on."

"Well, a couple of days ago, he asked the Garcia's if he could move to the spare bedroom. Sara, he isn't even interested in his bugs anymore."

"What?" When Ryan got with his bugs, there was no stopping them.

"I'm worried about him." Katie said sadly. "We used to do everything together. Now he won't be seen with me."

"Katie, maybe…he just needs his space." Sara reasoned. "Like you said, you guys are inseparable. Maybe he needs a chance to do something alone, grow up. Have you talked to him about it?"

"He said that…the guys he's hanging out with now are cooler. Since when has he cared about being cool? I bet those guys are using him for something."

"Who is it?" Sara asked.

"Matt and his pack of rats." Katie replied frostily. Matt and his 'pack of rats' were the school dummies and thugs. Sara knew now that they weren't interested in Ryan, maybe just his smarts. Sara couldn't believe that Ryan could be so thick.

"After school, we'll both talk to him." Sara declared.

"Um, actually, he has an eye doctors appointment after school. He's getting glasses. Tomorrow afternoon."

"No can do." Sara said quietly. Katie looked at Sara, waiting for her to explain.

"Because…" Katie prompted her.

"Because, I have to go to my mom's hearing." She spat out quickly. She wasn't sure what to expect. She was terrified that her mom would be sent to jail, but at the same time, she was angry, and wished she would go away.

"Sorry," Katie mumbled. Sara brushed it away.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." Sara told this, but didn't believe it.

Katie looked grittily at Sara. "I'll be there with you."

"No, Katie it's okay." Sara wanted company, but didn't want Katie to see her in a whirl of emotions.

"I'll be there." She repeated. "And so will Ryan. I don't care if he's being difficult. We're your friends, and we're coming for you."

Before Sara could rebut the statement, the bell rang, and Katie swiped up her things and pulled Sara to class.

_

* * *

__Garcia residence_

"Ryan!" Katie screamed as she slammed the door behind her as she entered the house. "Ryan Hammond, you-"

"Katie, no yelling." Mr. Garcia turned the corner looking at her. "What on earth is wrong?"

"Where's Ryan?" She asked hurriedly. She needed to catch him before he left.

"I don't know. He better get here soon though. We need to leave." He glanced at his watch as he said this.

An hour later, there was still no sign of Ryan. Now, worry replaced anger inside of Katie. She paced the length of her room. Millions of questions popped into her head. Where was he? How is he? How could he be so stupid? She was almost positive it had something to do with the new crowd he'd been hanging with.

Two hours later, Katie walked back into the living room. Mrs. Garcia was sitting fidgeting on the couch, glancing at the clock every three seconds. Mr. Garcia walked in from the kitchen.

"I called the police. They're on they're way. I sent the others to they're friends house. I don't need them to know all this. Katie maybe…"

"No." She answered. She was not leaving.

_

* * *

__Group Home_

Sara had just finished eating dinner when Fred, one of the workers approached her.

"Telephone Sara. You can take the call in your room."

"Thanks." Sara made her way down the long hallway. Luckily, her room was one of the few that was equipped with a phone.

"Hello?" She answered the phone as soon as she shut the door.

"_Sara, it's Katie."_ She sounded worried.

"Katie what's wrong?"

"_Ryan never made it home."_

"What? Oh, god, this isn't good."

"_The police are on they're way."_

Sara mentally cursed Ryan for being so stupid, but right now she just wanted him to be okay.

"Call me back as soon as anything happens."

"_All right, bye." _Katie hung up.

"Bye." Sara whispered, setting the phone down.

"What is it?" Sara jumped. She didn't notice anyone enter the room. She turned around to face Cindy.

"Jeez, you scarred me."

"You know, for a future scientist, you sure have bad observation." Cindy replied slyly. Sara looked at her confused. She nodded over to Sara's half finished career fair board. Sara had settled on doing a forensic scientist.

"What was that?" Cindy asked.

"What?"

"Your phone call." Sara considered telling her that it was none of her business, but the words came out anyway.

"Ryan's missing." Sara said. She had talked about Ryan and Katie occasionally.

"Hmm. So, what are you still doing here?" Cindy asked.

"What do you mean?" Sara was lost. Cindy moved closer to Sara.

"Listen. Your friend is out there, probably in trouble. His sister, your best friend is waiting in pain for him. Why are you still here?" She asked again. Sara gave her a small smile.

"Cover for me." Sara called as she opened their door.

"You know I will." She called back.


	10. Late Night

**So Long Ago**

**Ch.10**- Late night

**Author's Note:** Wow, chappy number 10! I seriously hope you guys are enjoying this story, because I love writing. Please review for me. Remember, there's no such thing as a bad review. Thanks.

* * *

It is a strange thing, time. It seems to stop when you want it to go, and go when you want it to stop. Sara supposed it was a mental thing; she never went for the supernatural occurrences. For now, she could classify the anomaly into the first law of Life.

At this time, Sara very much wished time would stop moving. She sat in silence in the Garcia's living room. A police officer had responded to the call, and occasionally asked questions to them. Otherwise, the room was silent.

As the time slipped away quicker and quicker, the mood dropped even more.

"There's got to be something we can do!" Mr. Garcia exclaimed. "What good is it just sitting here?"

"Mr. Garcia, please," the officer tried to calm him. "We have people out in the field and at the office helping to locate your son. Are you sure there's nothing we should know?" He seemed to be directing the question to the two girls on the couch, as if knowing they knew something.

"Well," Katie began, "He's been different."

"Different how?" the officer prompted. Katie shrugged. Sara knew Katie didn't want to present her brother as a bad person.

"C'mon Katie." Mrs. Garcia edged. Katie sighed.

"There's a group at school. Matt Jason."

"Okay," the officer responded. He left the room to make a call.

"Katie," Sara said, "I really should go." Katie nodded.

"I'll bring you back," Mr. Garcia offered. Sara hesitated. She needed to sneak back in, and she doubted Mr. Garcia could help her.

"Um, no…you guys need to be here…in case something comes up." She picked herself up, and made her way outside.

* * *

She stood outside for awhile, feeling the cold breeze, her mind going crazy. She grabbed her bike and headed off, but soon, as the night engulfed her, she almost wished that she had accepted the ride.

There was an eerie silence as she rode through the streets. She chose not to take the shortcuts where there was no lighting. She cursed herself for being afraid. She kicked the speed up a notch, and adrenaline propelled her faster and faster until she entered the foster home's neighborhood.

She went around the back to the kitchen door. It was always unlocked until late. She peeked in and saw no one. Casually she crossed the room and opened the doors leading to the main lobby. She began to walk across to the restrooms. She could just pretend that she had been in the bathroom if she made it. She walked faster…

"SARA SIDLE!" She stopped dead. "Where-have-you-been!" The voice belonged to the strictest adult in the home: Vanessa Eastwood.

"Bathroom?" Sara lamely responded.

"I don't think so young lady." Vanessa's totally evil person smiled…evil. "No outings for you for a while. I'll punish Cindy as well for lying. The more in isolation, the better. But first, you have a visitor." She added disappointed. "Go to room A6."

"You got it." Sara responded, taking off before she had a chance to punch that woman.

Sara entered the desired room to find Linda, her mother's lawyer.

"Sara, come in. I was getting worried about you. I'm sure your mom would be having a heart attack by now." She beckoned Sara forward. Sara decided to ignore the shameful comment.

Sara sat in a chair opposite the lawyer.

"Okay, Sara, I was wondering if you had given anymore thought to what I had asked of you."

Sara was asked by Linda to testify for her mother. Say something to get the jury to be sympathetic and let her mother go.

"Yah, I've given it some thought." Sara responded slowly. Linda took it as a yes.

"Great. Okay, I was thinking that you could say how your mom-"

"I didn't say I would do it." Sara interrupted angrily. Linda was shocked.

"Sara, this is your_ mother_. She loves you. Think about what she's done. Deep inside, you know she doesn't deserve even a trial."

"That's right." Sara spat. "She doesn't deserve a trial. She deserves to be thrown in jail without one."

"You don't mean that-" Linda couldn't believe her ears.

"I do." Sara responded more calmly. She didn't even know why she was acting so hostile to her mom. "I'll sleep on it, and I'll see you in court."

Linda watched perplexed as Sara departed out the door. On the other side, Sara felt triumphant that she showed Linda, but still thought about her words.

Sara walked in her room and flopped on her bed. Cindy was asleep. Linda's words about thinking about what her mother had done for her made Sara uneasy. She felt something build up inside of her as she realized there was nothing she could think of.

"I hate lawyers." Sara breathed. She turned on her side and, fully clothed, fell into an uneasy sleep.


	11. The People v Laura Sidle

**So Long Ago**

**Ch.11** - The People v. Laura Sidle

**Author's Note:** I don't know why, but I decided to make this a song-fic thing. I hope you enjoy and I hope you review. Thanks.

* * *

Sara woke early the next morning, butterflies churning inside her stomach. The trial was set for nine-o-clock, so Sara made arrangements to skip the entire day of school. Though she was out late last night and the sun was barely rising, Sara felt wide awake.

She got out of bed, as discreetly as possible and walked to the window. She watched a beautiful California sunrise with a broken spirit. She wished she had someone in her life that she could share this with. Maybe there was something-somewhere out there that would make her wishes come true.

As the sun rose completely over the far horizon, Sara knew what she had to do today.

* * *

The first two rows of benches inside the small courtroom were reserved for personnel of the defendants and prosecution. Sara took a seat at the end of the first row to better observe her surroundings. In front of the judge's plinth, there were two separate tables for the lawyers. The jury stand was adjacent to the benches. People entered the courtroom over the next half hour. General public and attorney's took there preset seats.

The last to enter were the prosecution attorney, Linda, and finally her mother, looking pitiful being escorted by an officer into her chair. Their table was right in front of where Sara was sitting. A side door opened and an officer entered.

"All rise." He called. Benches creaked as the room stood. "Presenting the honorable Judge Cogan." Judge Cogan looked ready to retire. He sat on his chair and the room followed similar suite.

"Let's get started, hmm? Case 6534: The People v. Laura Melanie Sidle. We'll start with the prosecution's opening argument. Ms. Wilson, if you will." Judge Cogan announced.

The attorney for the prosecution stood and glided to the center stage, turning from the judge to the audience. "May it please the court…this case is not the normal family dispute. We have here, in the court, not a helpless victim, but a senseless _killer_. Any person, who would willingly stab aggressively at another, clearly has no intention at a future.

"But what is more…the defendant has a child-"

"Objection your honor." Linda stood up. "The child in question is not a factor in this case-"

"Obviously it is! If a mother would kill with a child in her life, clearly she is not worthy."

The judge banged on the table repeatedly.

"Order! This court will stay civilized!" He shouted in a loud voice. The room quieted immediately.

After the warning, the two sides began presenting their case to the judge. Sara watched the trial with slight interest. As someone from the crime lab began to present the evidence, she felt pleased that she knew what he was talking about.

Linda put on a horrible performance. While the prosecutor, Ms. Wilson, had words and arguments glide smoothly from her mouth, Linda seemed to be making things up as she went.

At last the judge spoke, "Before the closing statements, does the defense have a testimony?"

Linda went pale in her seat. Both her and Sara's mother turned to look at her. The room was deathly quiet all of a sudden. The trial seemed no longer interesting but torture, as more eyes found their way to Sara. She took a deep breath. She looked directly into her mother's hurt eyes with cold ones. Determined, she shook her head.

Laura Sidle looked perplexed at her child. Sara could see all of her mother's will and want seep out of her. Linda sighed.

"No you're honor, not at this time." Linda shook her head and looked defeated. She gave a lame closing argument, and the judge declared a ten minuet recess before he announced the verdict.

Sara left the room and ran outside. She felt sick inside. Breathing slowly, she leaned against a tree on the side of the courthouse. Lack of sleep almost engulfed her. She wanted to fall asleep, and wake up after a bad dream. That's all this was- a bad dream.

She slowly opened her eyes. People were beginning to return inside. She sighed. This was no more a dream than Africa was an iceberg.

Sara took a seat in the very back of the room this time, as far away from her mother as she could get. The judge entered once more.

"After careful consideration, I find Laura Sidle guilty of all charges." The judge stated. Linda put a hand on Laura's shoulder in support. "I am sentencing ten years to life in a federal prison with possibility of parole after six. You are charged with voluntary manslaughter." He banged on the table once, and dismissed the court. An officer put cuffs on Laura and led her out.

Sara watched from her secluded spot with very mixed feelings. At long last, she left the building, intending on going to bed.

"Sara," Sara looked up and saw Detective Mann standing near the curve. He walked over to her. "How'd it go? Sorry I wasn't in there. I had to work."

"Guilty." Sara replied indifferently.

"Oh," He looked rather surprised at the verdict. "Well, where are you off to now?"

"Bed."

"Hmm. Listen Sara, your mom will be out soon." He tried to sound comforting, but it wasn't exactly breaking Sara's hard shell.

"So?" Sara looked at the detective. "It doesn't matter how long she's in there. It leaves me no where."

"That's no true Sara. I have seen people with nothing. You still have a lot. You just have to set yourself to something, and get there. Believe me; this won't get in your way. You just have to think that you can."

Normally, Sara would laugh at the corniness- but perhaps there was some truth.

**I used to think that I could not go on **

**And life was nothing but an awful song **

**But now I know the meaning of true love **

**I'm leaning on the everlasting arms **

**If I can see it, then I can do it **

**If I just believe it, there's nothing to it **

Sara took a moment to think about what she wanted. Yes- she definitely wanted to put the past behind her and fly forward like there was no tomorrow.

**I believe I can fly I believe I can touch the sky **

**I think about it every night and day **

**Spread my wings and fly away **

**I believe I can soar I see me running **

**through that open door **

**I believe I can fly I believe I can fly **

**I believe I can fly **

Sara felt fully awake. There was something in her that wanted to get her own life started right now.

**See I was on the verge of breaking down **

**Sometimes silence can seem so loud **

**There are miracles in life I must achieve **

**But first I know it starts inside of me, **

**Oh if I can see it, then I can be it **

**If I just believe it, there's nothing to it **

"If there's anything you need, I will help, Sara. By the way, I heard a rumor at the station about you at a friend's house late last night. Just a suggestion- pay them a visit." He winked at her.

**I believe I can fly I believe I can touch the sky **

**I think about it every night and day **

**Spread my wings and fly away **

**I believe I can soar I see me running **

**through that open door **

**I believe I can fly I believe I can fly **

**I believe I can fly**

Sara jolted up. "Did they find him?"

"I'll give you a ride." Sara rushed to the Detectives car, not looking back. She was on her own now- and she was glad.

**Hey, cuz I believe in me, oh **

**If I can see it, then I can do it **

**If I just believe it, there's nothing to it **

**I believe I can fly I believe I can touch the sky **

**I think about it every night and day **

**Spread my wings and fly away **

**I believe I can soar, I see me running **

**through that open door **

**I believe I can fly I believe I can fly **

**I believe I can fly **

**Hey, if I just spread my wings **

**I can fly I can fly I can fly, hey **

**If I just spread my wings **

**I can Fly-eye-eye... **

I Believe I Can Fly:

By: R. Kelly


	12. A new Beginning

**So Long Ago**

**Ch.12**- A New Beginning

**A/N:** Sorry this took a while, but I couldn't figure out what to do with this. This starts kind of like a second part, taking place two years later when Sara is wrapping us her third year in high school. Don't worry, I will explain the whole thing that happened to Ryan.

_

* * *

__May 3, 1986_

High School was not what Sara expected. She thought it would be full of political problems and bullying. But Sara had kept busy it passed her by. She couldn't believe that she only had about a year of public school left.

After her mother's trial, she turned over a new leaf. She became known in her high school, joining science clubs and honor societies. She hoped this would give her a leg up and she could snag a decent scholarship.

It was a new beginning for Sara Sidle. No more set backs, no more problems…she was as good as she wanted to be. The only hard part was moving from foster home to foster home. Once her mom was convicted, they placed her in the program where people could become foster parents and try to house different kids.

Sara had been in five different homes in the past two years. The demand for kids was just not as high as it used to be. Her current home brought the comfort of being an only child again. An elderly couple decided to do their part while they still could walk. Being so old, they could only take in one kid at a time.

They sort of grew on Sara; she enjoyed listening to their stories of how they met in the war, and having to find each other all over the world. Kyle Jones had been a pilot. He received injury during a test flight and Greta Jones was his nurse. After 63 years of marriage, they were still deeply in love, and Sara thought it was the cutest thing, seeing 85 year olds flirting with each other.

On Friday afternoon, Sara was sitting at the kitchen table, trying to get some homework done before going into her part-time job at a grocery store. Katie,

Ryan, and Sara had all gotten jobs together at the store.

Mrs. Jones set a cup of milk in front of Sara.

"You have to keep your bones healthy," she said.

"Thanks," Sara replied, taking the glass.

"Did you know this woman made me stay at the medical ward an extra day, because I was 'down on my dairy intake'?" Mr. Jones called from the fridge. "I missed my rehab training, and had to wait another week before being reinstated to fly."

"Yes honey, but they let you stay at the hospital with me." Mrs. Jones smiled.

"Yah, I bet you loved that."

"I did."

Sara stifled a laugh and got up from the table. She was easily taller than the both of them. "I've got to go."

"When will you be back?" Mrs. Jones asked. It was always the same. They alternated asking when she would be home, and the answer was always the same.

"Ten thirty. Bye guys." Sara picked up her bag and left. Outside, Katie and Ryan were waiting for her as always in their beat up car.

"Hey, Sara." Katie called from her drivers seat. Sara hopped in the back seat and they drove off.

'Fiesta Foods,' where they worked was one of those small, privately owned businesses, not like Wal-Mart or Target which were all over the place. Sara liked it; it made the work environment more comfortable. Mr. Wang, the owner, hired teens to work. His previous employees had moved on to college, so he hired the three of them to work part time. The only other full time person there was his wife, who always brought homemade Chinese food for them to eat.

They entered the store and called out to Mr. Wang.

"We're here." Katie called. Mr. Wang popped his head from behind a shelf.

"Hello kids." He greeted in his accent. "The shipment of vegetables came in. Can you unpack them and get the rotten ones out?"

"Sure." They replied, making their way to the storage room. Unpacking took a surprisingly short time considering the size of the load. Afterwards the sat down, waiting for some business.

"You ready for finals?" Ryan asked Sara.

"I guess." She shrugged. "I mean, how hard are they going to be?"

"Better no get cocky." Katie warned, "You might jinx yourself."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Stop being superstitious…Sara can ace any test." Sara blushed at the comment.

"Yah, right." Sara laughed. "What about that one…with the…during the…"

"Give it up Sara," Katie said. Ryan laughed and nodded. He absentmindedly rubbed at a scar going across the back of his left hand. It was the cut he received during his little 'missing episode.' Sara tried to remember what happened that night.

_

* * *

__Sara had gotten a ride to the Garcia's from Detective Mann. When she saw Ryan sitting with Katie, things felt complete. He was giving his story to an officer when they walked in._

_"Um…" The officer looked at Sara uncertainly. _

_"It's okay Sam." Detective Mann reassured the officer. He nodded and turned back to Ryan, motioning for him to continue. Sara took a seat on an empty chair._

_"Well, they told me that they wanted me in their group. I told them I didn't want to be in a gang, but they said it was just a club like thing." Sara noticed Ryan's hand was heavily bandaged and he had a black eye. "They told me to meat them in that ally for my first meeting." He laughed quietly at his own stupidity._

_"Matt, the leader, he said I had to take some pills if I wanted to join. I knew they were drugs, and I guess it was then that I realized I was going the wrong way. I tried to back out, but they wouldn't let me. I tried to run- one of them hit me and I fell into some broken glass." He indicated his bandaged hand for emphasis._

_"I was a lot quicker that them, so I was able to run. You guys know what happened next." He finished. "I'm really sorry."_

* * *

A week later, everything was back to normal. The old Ryan was back with his bugs, and kept apologizing to everyone. Matt and a few of his gang spent the night in jail. That seemed to shake them up, and didn't appear like they were going to try something anytime soon.

"Hey…Sara are you with us?" Sara snapped out of her daydream.

"Huh, yah?" She asked dazed. Ryan snorted.

"I was saying," Katie continued, slightly insulted, "That I think Justin looked at me during my Journalism class today."

"Oh-my-god." Sara said sarcastically, trying to keep a strait face. During the past year, Katie had a different boy obsession every week.

"I know!" Katie exclaimed, missing Sara's less than sincere tone. "Gosh, he's so…so…"

"Lost?" Ryan suggested.

"Brain-dead?" Sara piped in.

"Stupid?"

"Oblivious…"

"Empty…"

"Ugly…"

"Pretty boy-"

"Okay that's enough." Katie snapped. "He's quite nice actually."

"Oh," Ryan said thoughtfully. "And I'm assuming you know this from all the time you've spent together?"

"All…sixty seconds? Wait, that was last week's bachelor, sorry." Sara and Ryan burst out laughing while Katie glared at them.

"Funny. Very funny." She breathed. Mrs. Wang walked up to them and observed the emotions.

"Katie get a new boy?" She asked smiling. Katie looked at her. "C'mon, If I've noticed, then you're being pretty obvious."

They laughed again, this time joined by a defeated Katie.


End file.
